We propose a UAB K12 program in Comparative Effectiveness Research (CER) to support 4 CER Scholars. This K12 training will be facilitated by the UAB AHRQ-funded Center for Education and Research on Therapeutics (CERTs), AHRQ-funded T32 in Health Services &Outcomes Research, and NIH-funded Center for Clinical and Translational Sciences (CCTS). Our research and training base is drawn from across 5 UAB Schools (Medicine, Public Health, Health Professions, Dentistry, and Nursing) including 26 Primary CER Mentors and 13 Associate Mentors who already have mentored over 125 postdoctoral trainees in CER. Training capacity is enhanced by our unique University-wide Interdisciplinary Research Centers (UWIRC) Program, including the Center for Outcomes and Effectiveness Research and Education and our affiliated VA Research Enhancement Award Program. Our overall goal for this 3-year training grant is to build upon the momentum of our ongoing CER research and training and to expand our training capacity and vibrant intellectual milieu for CER at UAB. Our specific aims are to: 1) Draw a diverse group of Scholars from throughout UAB and from a preliminary pool of 16 well qualified candidates from 5 distinct UAB Schools who each propose innovative study ideas in diverse areas of CER;2) Expand our didactic CER curriculum and multi-disciplinary training focused with a new MSPH track in Pharmacoepidemiology/CER and a DrPH track in Outcomes. To enrich hands-on training, scholars will choose from 9 novel elective short rotations involving key CER stakeholder and past collaborators including experiences in an Evidence-based Practice Center;VA, CMS and CDC databases, managed care and pharma outcomes groups, pharmacy school and research organization, and risk adjustment methods group;3) Expand CER expertise for training K12 Scholars by creating an intellectual hub ("K Club") for all Kseries awardees doing CER and related research at UAB;4) Enhance growth of our highly successful mentor training and mentorship review programs and increase engagement of CER faculty through a structured mentoring training and evaluation program. A UAB K12 will allow us to create innovative and sustainable infrastructure for faculty career development, to recruit and train additional faculty with significant potential to become highly successful CER researchers, and to mentor them toward becoming leaders at UAB and nationally. RELEVANCE: Creating the next generation of well trained comparative effectiveness research is of critical national importance as we seek to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the delivery of drugs, devices and biologics.